Saving Thedas
by Friendlysociopath
Summary: The written version of my travels through the world of Dragon Age, starting from Origins and going to Inquisition- and perhaps beyond. Starring a jaded City Elf Warrior, a sarcastic and sassy Rogue Hawke, and a well-meaning Inquisitor. Join me as I take on Demons, Dragons, Darkspawn, and anything else Bioware can throw at me. Rated M for graphic descriptions involving violence.


Chapter 1: Origins

I never actually thought I would kill a man. The thought had crossed my mind of course, but I hadn't imagined acting upon it; why would I? An Elf attack a human? I'd be slain on the spot at best, thrown in prison and executed later at the worst. Well- actually- it turns out there 'was' a third option; though I didn't know it at the time. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I suppose it all started with a wedding and a bucket of water.

 _Splash._ My face was soaked as water cascaded over it, drenching me and my bed. I jumped up immediately, ready to strangle my laughing cousin.

"Shianni! What was that for?!" The red-headed menace was doubled over in laughter, her multiple pigtails flapping in time with her gasps for air. She finally managed to catch her breath and straightened upright.

"It's time for your wedding, you can't sleep in today of all days! Now come on, get dressed and get outside already." Shianni ran out of the door, laughter still ringing in the rafters of my house. I groaned and walked over to our cracked mirror- tying my own red hair into a short ponytail to make myself look presentable before getting my wedding clothes out of a chest to put on. _What a day for a wedding..._ I honestly wasn't sure how to feel about it, I was going to be living with a woman I had never met before, purely on the say-so of my father and whoever the match-maker had been.

Apparently my dad had been thinking on that score himself, he was waiting for me as I came out into the main part of our house, with water still dripping off the points of my ears. I hadn't paid a lot of attention to him over the past few weeks, I noticed a few more lines on his face and a substantial increase of grey in his hair. But he still was the same man I had grown up with, he gave me a warm hug as I walked up to him.

"Darrian, it's so good to finally have this day here, you're going to be a new man after this- once you're married. Your mother would've loved to see this day."

At those words a short flash of anger surged through me, though it was old pain- no longer able to shape my actions or thoughts. My mother had died to humans, something that I always told myself I would one day avenge. But I knew in my heart I would never find them, the Maker himself would have to create a miracle for that to happen. I swallowed and looked at my father.

"I know, I miss her too."

He nodded in response and took a step back to look me over.

"Well, you look good in the clothes, I hope you don't damage them- they were a fair bit of coin to purchase. Do you like the boots? Your mother made them for you- I'm glad they fit."

I had been wondering why a wedding outfit had come with leather boots, it made sense, my mother would've wanted something practical but nice. Father stopped as he reached my back. I sighed, predicting the inevitable question. "When are you going to cut this hair though? You know the humans prefer shorter hair- it lessens the chance that you can find work. You'll be getting a new house of your own soon- with a wife and maybe children to support. But..." I was surprised, this conversation had never included a 'but' before. "It's time I allow that it's your life to lead as you please. I just hope you won't do something too foolish with your freedom."

I turned and gave him a small smile, "No worries, I like not rotting in a dungeon."

He nodded in response, smiling himself before a startled look came over his face as something clicked in his head. "By the way, what your mother taught you- the martial training with the swords and knives- keep that to yourself."

My surprise was evident in my tone, "You didn't tell them?"

He shook his head quickly, "It wouldn't have made it easier to find you a match, it will only lead to trouble."

I shrugged at him, "She's going to find out sooner or later." It was true, I hadn't practiced in some time, but with a wife and home of my own I would likely start again to ensure no human would come and rob us for the fun of it. _Not like we'd have all that much worth taking mind you._

Cyrion raised a hand in warning, "Later, definitely later. But that's my last warning to you as a father to a son. When your wedding is over, all I can do is give you advice, man to man. Good luck son."

I grinned back, "What could go wrong?"

* * *

I blinked as I stepped outside, the sun was shining almost directly overhead. _I really did sleep in too long, damn, I never do that._ Before I knew it, an entire group of people had noticed me and swarmed forwards, congratulating me and clapping me on the back. I was surrounded by good cheer and happy faces. After the numbing rush of them was over I took a deep breath and headed towards the Vhenadahl Tree. _I need to find Soris, he's getting married today too._ As I walked I glanced around at my surroundings: children playing in the alleys, adults in patched clothing dancing and drinking with abandon, the odd disabled person crouching in the shadows. _Home sweet home indeed._ I stopped to speak to the beggar, he told me a tale of his legs being crushed by a ship and the humans just throwing him into an alley like garbage. I gave him a few copper coins, we had to stick together- if we didn't- nobody would.

Predictably, I found Soris hiding near the entrance of the alienage. _Probably trying to plot an escape._ I walked up to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Soris yelped in fear before he realized who is was, a blush coloring his pale face when he realized who had sneaked up on him.

"I suppose you're ready to celebrate the end of our independence?"

"Why not?" I replied, "It had to happen some time didn't it?"

Soris shook his head back and forth, "Not to me and not right now- I'm too nervous about this! Just because you've got a dream-bride doesn't mean mine will be the same!"

"Really?" I contemplated this new development, "My bride's that good looking huh?"

"Oh shut up." Soris grimaced and slumped over. "Let's just get this over with- maybe I'll take up drinking."

I gave him a good pat on the back as he started walking towards the throngs of singing and dancing people in the distance. "Come on Soris, you can ruin your wedding all you want- you're not dampening mine. I'm looking forwards to a change of pace."

* * *

Soris and I were together when we saw the beginning of the end. Shianni was waving at us before a group of humans walked up to her and some other girls at her side, groping them and laughing. I couldn't make out what they said, but the one closest to the girls certainly had a look on his face that I didn't like. I hurried over after I saw him belt another Elf across the face, knocking him backwards.

"Hey!" I called out as I came close, looking up into the eyes of the human. "What are you doing?"

The man kept a grin on his face, his eyes moving over the nearby girls. "It's a party isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time?"

I felt my hands clenching into fists, "Leave now before something happens."

The human's eyes narrowed, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

 _Thud!_ I watched those same eyes widen and then roll up into his head as he collapsed, revealing Shianni standing behind him with a bottle of wine. _That had to hurt._

The human's friends voiced their discontent, "Are you mad? This is Vaughan Kendells- the Arl of Denerim's son!"

I felt a chill travel down my spine but kept my composure. "If you don't tell anyone about this, then we'll do the same." _Oh damn, that's_ _ **bad**_ _._

The two humans picked up their fallen companion, walking away with both holding a few limbs. It would've been comical were it not for the threat they left hanging in the air, "This'll go poorly for you knife-ears!"

Shianni was panicking, clutching the bottle like it was her only hope. "I didn't mean to- I didn't know!" I placed a hand on each of her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down enough to listen.

"Shianni- it'll be okay- what noble would tell anyone an Elven girl took him down in one shot? He'd be laughed at for months!" She still looked worried, but she had calmed down enough to loosen her grip on the bottle and set it down. She nodded, a bit jerkily from her nerves, but she managed to give a small smile.

"Right, he won't make a big deal about this... oh Maker..." Shianni walked away towards the larger crowd, probably intending to ask the Elder, Valadrian, what should be done. Meanwhile, Soris was speaking with the two Elven women I had never met before. The one he was talking directly to had raven black hair and a rather pale complexion, the other pointedly looked right at me and began walking towards me.

I noticed her looking me up and down as she approached and responded in kind, giving her a good once over. Lovely golden hair, fair features, and just enough make-up to enhance the beauty rather than produce it. _Not bad dad, wonder if she's nice._

The apparition finally spoke, "Hello, my name is Nesiara. I'm glad to finally meet you Darrian."

I responded, eager to learn about my bride. "Hello Nesiara, I'm happy to meet you as well. I have to say, they were quite correct in calling you a beauty."

A blush traveled along her cheeks, "Thank you, perhaps you're wondering what I've heard about you then?"

I pretended to think about it, "Well, perhaps it might interest me."

She laughed, it was a nice laugh, it was honest and wholesome, not like the cackling Shianni could pull off. "Well let's see: they mentioned you were a bit quiet to be around but assured me that would fade after a short time, they said you had done a few pranks but otherwise played nicely with others, they told me you kept your hair long but under control and clean, and that you had a good and strong body for a young Elf," her eyes went up and down my frame again, an eyebrow raised, "which seems to be on the money. Are you a dock worker perhaps?"

"Uh no, I erm, I exercise by myself, I call it training." _Close enough to the truth._ "It keeps me in good condition, perhaps you'd like to train with me as well?" I held my breath as she considered her response, it would be much easier to train with someone instead of by myself- it was one reason I'd fallen behind in the first place.

"It would probably be good for me to do so, sure, I'll submit to this training of yours." Nesiara looked genuinely happy at the prospect, which raised my spirits as well. _This marriage thing might turn out better than I thought._ My visions of Nesiara and I training side-by-side in swordplay were interrupted by Soris tapping me on the shoulder. I glared at him as he unabashedly looked back.

"Come on cousin, we should let them get ready."

Soris' wife-to-be walked up, she sounded a bit like a mouse, "Don't go running away now."

Nesiara caught my eye, "Oh else we'll come find you." The two girls walked away towards the Elders as Soris tried to turn me around. He wasn't having a great deal of luck since I was stronger but I gave in once I lost sight of my future bride.

"What Soris- what now?"

Soris pointed towards the direction we had come from, "I think we may have another problem."

I felt like a stone dropped through my gut, "Don't tell me Vaughan came back!"

Soris shook his head, "No, but it's another human; people are really drunk though- I'd hate to see someone else approach him. You're a reasonable guy- AND it's your wedding."

I frowned at him, "It's your wedding too Soris."

He pushed my forwards, "Don't count me out yet, there's still plenty of time to run."

I took the measure of the human as we came closer, I didn't like what I saw. The man had finely made leather armor, and a longsword plus a dagger sheathed on his back. He also held himself like a warrior, he might not be scowling or walking around like he was looking for a fight- but there was no denying he looked light on his feet and strong enough to make that speed bad for whoever fought him. His beard and hair were dark, but with some grey starting to invade. _An experienced and able warrior, I do not want to fight him._ Actually, I was fairly sure I'd lose; first and foremost because in the Alienage we weren't allowed weapons, secondly because I didn't believe I could take him.

He called out to us as we drew near, "Hail friend, might I know your name?"

I responded warmly, hoping extremely hard he hadn't been hired by someone to disrupt my wedding. "Darrian Tabris, a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to our Alienage?"

The man's expression didn't change in the slightest, "That is my business, however, I believe I have discovered what I was seeking."

 _I don't like the sound of that._ "Then I assume you'll be leaving?"

He shook his head, his beard waggling in the slight breeze that managed to permeate the walls and houses. "I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving."

I kept my calm, "I'll ask you once more, please go away."

A sparkle glinted in his eyes, "And I refuse, now what?"

I growled before I heard Valadrian's voice carry over, "Duncan, good to see you again old friend. I see you met our young grooms?"

Duncan reached out a hand to clasp the arm of the Alienage Elder as he walked up. "He keeps his composure even when facing down an armed human, not bad."

Valadrian pumped Duncan's arm once before replying. "Indeed, if only everyone else here had such patience." The Elder turned to face me, the sun shining off of his white hair to make him almost glow, absurd as that sounded. "Darrian, this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens?" The name sounded familiar, but I was coming up empty. "They're really good warriors, right?"

Duncan nodded, "Indeed, I've come seeking people to recruit; even now the king prepares an army to stand against a darkspawn horde rising in the south." _Darkspawn?_ I was intrigued, I had thought they were a myth- but Grey Wardens were certainly real- why should what they fought be any less grounded in reality? Duncan kept talking, "But I'll spare you the details for now, I'm sure you have a wedding to be getting to. We can speak later."

Valadrian gave Soris and I a "shoo-ing" motion with his hands. "To your places now, there's a wedding to be underway."

* * *

I should've known better, no human was going to take a beating from an Elf and not have a reprisal. We'd only just begun the ceremony when the Revered Mother turned and cried out at the sight of armed soldiers approaching the stage, Vaughan at the front with his two cronies while the guards formed a perimeter around the stage. He took the center of the podium and loudly laughed at the looks on the various faces around him.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we're having a party tonight- and we're dreadfully short of female guests." He began pointing out various women in the crowd, "We'll take that one, the one in the skinny dress, and..." a cruel look entered his eyes as his voice slowed and became very cold, "where is the bitch that bottled me?"

Shianni cried out as one of the Vaughan's noble playmates grabbed her by the back of her dress, pulling her to him and restraining her. "Let go of me!"

I stepped forwards, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him, but I had to try. "You can't do this!"

Vaughan laughed and looked at me, "I can do what I want knife-ears, if you want to try and stop me- go ahead." He pointedly looked at the dozen armsmen he had brought with him, all with drawn swords. It would be a slaughter, and nobody outside the Alienage would even care. Vaughan spat in my face, striking me in the eye. "I'll return her when I'm done, you should be grateful."

Before I could respond, a blow hit me from the blinded part of the vision, staggering me and causing me to fall as my world went black. _No! Shianna! Nesiara!_

* * *

"Cousin- Darrian- wake up!" I felt myself being shaken awake, the pounding in my head being matched by screams. I opened my eyes to see Soris crouched over me. _Vaughan..._

"If he touches them..." I began a threat before Soris held a hand to my mouth.

"Shut up and come on, everyone is furious and you need to be in on this- I don't know what to do! I just didn't want to be married, I never would've wanted this instead! What a wish to come true!"

I stood up quickly and pushed Soris aside, heading straight for the Elder. He wasn't hard to find, all I had to do was locate the massive mob surrounding him.

"That pig took my daughter!" "Mine too!" "We have to do something!" People were mad, and no wonder, this was one of the most brazen crimes I'd ever seen committed; in broad daylight no less. I walked up to Valdrian, noticing that Duncan has stuck around as promised. _Shame he couldn't have actually_ _ **helped**_ _us._ Valadrian waved me over.

"Listen to me, all of you, I've sent for the guards-"

He was interrupted by an angry woman, "They'd do nothing! They always do nothing!"

Valadrian was noticeably worried, "It is all we can do. I'm sorry, truly I am."

A man screamed from the back, "That's easy for you to say- they aren't your daughter!"

Valadrian looked towards the man, raising his hands for quiet. Despite their anger, the belief in an Elder caused the crowd to gradually fall silent. Valadrian spoke, grief tinging his every word. "They are not my daughters- they are **our** daughters. Every man, woman, and child here is my son and daughter; I fear no less for your children than I would for mine. What has happened today has shattered my heart just as much as any of yours. Even now, I wish myself to go and reclaim them- but it is not within my power- nor the power of any of you."

I stepped forwards, aware that Soris was following me, I walked up to Valdrian and waited for him to turn and face me. "I am not letting him do whatever he pleases. I'm going to the Arl's Estate, with or without any of you."

A woman known for her poison tongue called out, "You'll bring nothing but more death and misery on our heads!"

Valadrian turned and shouted her down, "Be still!"

A young male elf ran up to the three of us, "I'm a servant in the Arl's Estate, I can get you two in if you're willing to try. That bastard took my sister!"

Duncan stepped forwards to my surprise, bringing his sword and dagger out from behind his back. "If you're bent on trying this, I'm willing to lend you my weapons. I have these two blades as well as a crossbow. I cannot go with you, my order can take no part in these events. But I wish you luck all the same."

I grabbed the weapons, tossing Soris the crossbow and quiver. "Thank you Duncan, I wish I knew more humans like you."

Duncan's expression was somber, "So do I."

The servant ran off, Soris and myself close behind.

 _Shianni, Nesiara, I'm coming for you!_

* * *

Soris and I crept out from behind a bush, following our young cohort to the servant entrance of the estate. He brought out a key to undo the lock. "You're on your own from here, Darrian, please- save my sister! Her name is Nola, bring her back to me, please!" Tears were freely falling form his eyes, such was his worry for his sister.

I drew my borrowed weapons, "I can only promise to try, it's all I can do. While I still draw breath I can swear, I will not stop trying to save them." I quickly motioned for Soris to open the door, he did so and I ran into the estate with him closing the door behind me as a stray memory crossed my mind. _I never thought I would actually kill a human._

We fell upon the lone guard at the entrance, he was asleep at his post, dreaming away. I cut him once across the throat, ending his life before he knew what had happened. Soris wretched behind me but I kept my cool, remembering what my mother had taught me. _Your emotions will give you strength, but you must control them; do not let anger cloud your vision or fear guide your blows. Stay calm, stay precise, use your emotions- don't let them use you._

We progressed to the next room, coming across a human cook. "Wait a moment, you're outlaws- bandits- GUA- _urk!_ " He collapsed as an Elven servant stood behind him, an iron pan held in his hands. He has struck down the cook.

"You have no idea how long he's had that coming."

We questioned him quickly about where Vaughan's quarters were, after a brief summary of the estate he ran off, certain all hell was about the break loose. He wasn't wrong.

We encountered three guards in the next room, unarmored but still with their weapons about them. All of them rose to their feet as we entered the room. The biggest one called us out, "Where did you get a weapon, Elf?"

I heard Soris whisper behind me, "Uh oh, there's three of them!"

The guard continued his intimidation attempt, "You have three seconds to tell me what you're doing here!" _Fine._

"Have it your way." I responded, reaching behind my back and pulling out a hidden throwing dagger- one of the only mementos my mother had left me with- whipping my arm forwards and throwing it hard enough to lodge squarely in the throat of the farthest guard. Before they could turn I was running towards the leader, bringing my longsword overhead in a vertical slice, cutting through the top of his skull and lodging within the bone. I twisted to the side as the last guard swung at me with a sword of his own, trying to gut me. "Soris!" I screamed, trying to dislodge my weapon. I heard the 'twang' of the bow and say the bolt fly past the man's head, a clean miss.

I braced my foot against the stomach of the guard I was engaged with, kicking his body hard enough that Duncan's sword came free. The body fell against the one remaining guard, who turned to run as I lunged forwards, cutting the back of his leg open. He fell to the ground and screamed as I walked closer, the blood from the other guard coating my face. I remembered my mother's lessons. _No anger nor mercy, only victory._ I brought the sword around and stabbed him straight through heart, a quick spurt of blood gushed to douse me a bit more. I grimaced and looked at Soris, who had turned as pale as a white sheet.

"Cousin I'm sorry I- this is too much- I can't-".

I interrupted his babbling, "Grab the bodies and pull them into that room, we can't clean up the blood but it's better than nothing at all."

I grabbed my throwing dagger from the furthest guard, cleaning it on his clothing before dragging his body into the room after Soris checked to make sure it was clear. After retrieving the other bodies I took a moment to check out our surroundings. It looked like an armory, several suits of chain were hanging on stands and more than a few weapons were gathered around in chests and on tables. Soris was visibly trembling and I recalled something my mother had taught me. I ran over to a wall and grabbed a metal shield.

"Soris, use this." I tossed the shield to Soris, he caught it, though barely. He looked confused.

"But I can't use the crossbow with this!"

I ran over to a set of chain, explaining as I went.

"Listen Soris, I don't have the time or energy to constantly be watching out for you; so you're going to carry that shield and you're going to wear this chain armor. You have to fight."

"But I don't know how to fight Darrian!" Soris yelled at me before remembering we were in the middle of a building and would be slain on sight- he covered his mouth with his free hand as he looked around in alarm. I walked over to him with my borrowed longsword and swung at his arm as fast as I could. _Wham!_ The blade bounced off the metal shield, surprising Soris.

"You don't have to, that's why I gave you a shield. 'A shield protects'. Just hold it between you and your enemy and swing after he swings- I don't need you to kill them- I just need you to keep them busy and not die. Now get in this chainmail, quickly- I'll help you."

Soris slumped a bit as the chestpiece went over his head, weighing him down. "Aren't we wasting time? We need to find the girls!"

I started grabbing some leather armor myself, pulling the gauntlets over my hands as I answered. "We're only losing a minute or so, eventually they are going to hit us- with armor we'll live, without it we won't. I'm better at fighting, so I need more freedom of movement than you do." I glanced at the borrowed sword Duncan had given me and handed it to Soris, he'd need a good and balanced weapon if he wanted to win a fight with any guard, Soris looked even more surprised than he had previously.

"What are you going to fight with then?"

I looked at the far wall and grabbed a sword, pulling it from the rack and holding it before me with one arm. _A greatsword..._ I remembered my mother scoffing when I asked for a big sword, telling me that two small swords and enough technique could overcome any slow and heavy blade someone came at me with. That was how I'd been trained but... I didn't want skill right now; I wanted fear, I wanted range, I wanted to cut through my enemies, and I wanted Vaughan's head on a platter. I motioned for Soris to follow me as we exited the room, headed to the inner parts of the estate.

We opened a door to find one of the handmaiden's sprawled out on the floor, blood staining the stone beneath her. Judging by the size of the pool, she'd been dead for a while now. Three guards stood over her still body, one with a captain's helmet looked up to see us standing in the doorway. "I told you there'd be more, Elves run in packs, like rodents."

I pulled the greatsword from its sheathe, my face as still as stone as I brought it into a ready position in front of my body. "I'm going to enjoy this." I walked forwards slowly, waiting for one of them to make a move. The one on the right came at me first, lifting his broadsword over his head to chop at me.

His blow never fell, I brought my blade around faster than he could react, cutting clean through his shoulder. He screamed as he fell to the ground, unable to compensate for the lost limb. The captain brought his own greatsword out and swung at my exposed flank, I brought my weapon around to catch the edge of his sword on the flat of mine, pivoting to bring his upwards before pushing him back. I caught a glimpse of Soris running straight at the other guard and checking him with the metal shield as I used my mobility to keep ahead of the captain, moving around the side of him that he couldn't reach as easily and bringing my sword in close to his body, giving him a good cut on the side. He yelled and brought his blade around in a wide arc, I ducked under the blow and brought my own sword around, cutting clean through his chain-covered chest; I reversed the blade and brought it back across, cutting him again as he fell. His body hit the floor just as I saw Soris blindly swinging at the third guard and, surprisingly, cutting deep into his gut with a lucky hit. The guard took a few steps backwards before he collapsed, gasping for air and spitting out blood. I walked over and performed the finishing blow, striking his head clean from his shoulders. Both of the guards I had been fighting had already stopped moving.

Soris was checking the girl, I recognized her- her name was Nola, she had been a very religious girl, fervently praying to the Maker every day. _For all the good it did!_ I shook my head, trying to keep my mind clear. As I did so I realized I was practically coated in blood from the guards, little drops flew off in all directions as I shook my head. I looked at the still girl who had been so full of life just hours ago, enjoying the wedding and laughing with her friends. Soris pulled a blanket out of a nearby cupboard and covered her body, the same respect was not given to the guards. I looked at Soris and met his eyes, we both knew what awaited us towards the end of this hall. _Vaughan_.

* * *

I walked up to the door and kicked it just above the doorknob, shattering the lock and knocking the door inwards off of its hinges. I entered the room and froze, the scene before me embedding itself into my memory.

Shianni was lying on the floor, her clothing was gone- ripped into pieces barely recognizable as proper garments anymore. There was blood on her face from where someone had beaten her, along with a bit on her arms and legs. And worst of all, she was crying. Defiant, strong, independent Shianni- was lying on the floor in tears.

Vaughan and his pals were standing over her, tugging clothing into place in a hurry at our arrival. One of them pointed at us, "You two are in so much trouble."

Vaughan immediately pushed his friend out of the way so he could be in front. "Quiet you idiot, they're covered in enough blood to fill a tub!" I was veritably dripping with blood; if the leather wasn't stained red for the rest of my life I'd be amazed. Granted, I was seeing red at the moment- I could be wrong about how much blood was on me. Shianni's cries snapped me out of my state as the cohort that hadn't spoken yet kicked her in her leg, causing her to scream.

"Please..." her voice was so quiet I could hardly hear her. "Please... take me home..."

I looked up at Vaughan, "We're here for the girls, and we're leaving with them."

Vaughan waved his hands in the air as he spoke, emphasizing his words with swift movements. "You're obviously quite skilled- perhaps you could even slay us if we were to fight." I noticed the cronies had picked up weapons and held them at the ready. "But imagine the consequences, the guards learn about your transgressions- they kill or imprison every knife-ear in your little hole before burning it to the ground- and you'll be dead one way or another. Or," Vaughan paused and lowered his hands to his sheathed weapons, "you leave right now, with forty sovereigns in your pocket. The girls go home tomorrow- a little worse for wear- and everyone is happy, no?"

Shianni sobbed, still lying on the floor, the only sound to be heard in the room. A log in the fireplace cracked in half, releasing a few sparks. Blood dripped from my sword and the end of my ponytail. I looked at Soris.

"You remember what I told you?"

Soris gulped but nodded, lifting his sword and shield into the air. "Yeah, 'a shield protects'."

I turned to look at Vaughan, "I have a counter-offer."

Vaughan frowned, "And that would be?"

I raced forwards, bringing the greatsword around with all of my strength, not giving him the benefit of knowing I was coming for him. Vaughan barely caught the blow, staggering backwards as one of his lackeys stabbed at my side. He cut through the leather armor, drawing blood from my side. I slashed at the punk, already dashing backwards to escape my reprisal. At least that game me the distance to regain my bearings.

Off to the side Soris has fulfilled his job beautifully, standing over Shianni and doing exactly as I told him; keeping the shield between him and his enemy. His foe was drunk and swinging too wildly to get past the metal shield Soris had, though his arm was probably going to have a fantastic bruise if he survived.

But I had my own problems, both Vaughan and his one pal were closing in on me, each with a sword trying to overcome my defense. I was losing ground, falling back towards the wall. Once I reached it there would be nowhere left to go and I would die. Already in just the few seconds of battle I'd be hit several times, light wounds, but they were hurting and the one on my arm was making my blade heavier by the second. Vaughan had not been bluffing, he had clearly been given some training- even though he had less skill- he was doing exactly as he should be in the situation, waiting for his buddy to attack and going in himself when I moved to block. Against a superior number of opponents and blades there was no way I was going to win this fight.

So I didn't. I walked forward and let Vaughan stab me in the thigh even as I blocked a blow from his cohort. The sacrificial nature of the move was entirely unknown to Vaughan, the surprise barely had time to register on his face before I rammed the pommel of my weapon into it- causing him to stumble backwards and drop his weapon as I broke his nose. I brought my greatsword low and to the ground before violently slashing upwards with a mighty blow, breaking his partner's sword and cleaving a line of blood from his knee to his opposite shoulder. His body was hurled through the air and smashed into the far wall a dozen feet away.

Vaughan kicked at my wounded leg, causing me to stumble to the ground as he tackled me; punching at my face to keep me down. I blocked one jab with my arm and the other fired a quick punch at his face, cracking him across the broken nose and causing him to recoil. Suddenly Soris appeared and bashed him upside the head with the shield, knocking him backwards and off of me. I lurched to my feet and picked up the greatsword, lunging forwards and thrusting the weapon straight ahead.

Vaughan was impaled through his pelvis, the sword going straight through him and embedding itself into the wooden frame of the bed behind him. I twisted the blade, listening to his screams and committing them to memory. I leaned in close to his face as the life fled from him.

"You deserve a less clean death, but I suppose this will do." I left the weapon holding him up as his life drained out, his face contorted with pain as he yelled.

My strength fled from me, I fell to my knees as my wounds suddenly hurt far more than they previously had. I felt a cold touch on my arm, I jerked away before I heard Soris speaking, as if from a long distance.

"Darrian, let me help you- I found healing poultices in a chest- we need to stop the bleeding!" I gritted my teeth through the pain and managed to rise up enough to grab his arm.

"The girls come first, find them."

Soris was incredulous, "You can hardly stand!"

I replied by reaching up to my sword that was currently impaling Vaughan and violently withdrawing it, causing his body to limply fall to the ground. I used the weapon to prop myself into a standing position. "I will manage- go find them." My voice was definitely weaker, the pain from my leg was immense, and the effort to keep standing was so much I thought I might collapse; but I wanted the girls safe first, then I'd worry about my injuries.

Soris searched Vaughan for keys, finding a ring and heading towards a metal door. Meanwhile I grabbed a sheet from Vaughan's bed and limped over to Shianni, falling back to my knees next to her. She was curled up in a ball, sobbing to herself. I reached out and hesitated, looking at my arm. One of the gashes was deep, blood flowed freely from the wound; across the leather that was already caked in blood and a few pieces of bone. I grimaced and lightly touched her shoulder, trying to break through.

"Shianni?"

She brought her face out from behind her arms, looking up at me. "So much blood- did you kill them all?"

"Soris helped." I looked over to see he had managed to take down his drunk opponent, the sot was lying face-down on the floor, the cut that opened the back of his skull clear to see from my angle. "But otherwise yes." I held out the sheet, averting my eyes. "Here." Shianni took the sheet, trembling at my touch. She wrapped it around herself, the stains from where I had touched it stood in stark contrast to the whiteness of the sheet itself. I helped her to her feet, or at least I tried to, I fell on my side when trying. Maker, my arm and leg hurt- both were on the same side. I noted that I was lying in a pool of blood myself, I hoped it wasn't all mine- there was a lot of it.

I felt a touch on my arm and looked up to see Shianni applying the healing poultice. The stuff was cold at first, but gradually brought warmth back to my limbs as the poultice started working its magic. It wouldn't erase the injury, but it would slow the bleeding and give strength back to my limbs for a brief time.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Shianni had moved to the larger wound on my leg, the poultice definitely wasn't going to be enough for that; if it even stopped the bleeding I'd donate my life's savings to the Maker. "Will we be okay?"

I pondered her question as she finished applying the salve. I'd just killed the son of the man who controlled the entire city- there was no way I would be okay. The words of Vaughan haunted me, "You'll be dead one way or another." The only question was whether they'd be satisfied with just me or take it out on everyone in the Alienage. Still... I looked at Shianni.

"Yes, you'll be okay." Of everyone involved, she at least wouldn't be slain if there was any sort of justice in the city guard, even a human would recognize rape when they saw it. If they didn't... well- it would be far from the first human I'd slain today.

Soris had finally found the other girls and brought them back into the room. Most gasped at the sight, it was probably a bit of a shock. I could hear them whispering, it's possible they thought I was unconscious. "Is he dead?" "Soris said Darrian killed them all..." "So much blood!" I heard one of them get sick, I bet it was Nesiara, Highever's Alienage was fairly high-class compared to Denerim's- or so I'd heard.

I took this moment to place both of my arms on the ground and prop myself upright quickly. The pain was still there but at least walking wasn't beyond me anymore. Sure enough, Nesiara had a bit of sick on her. I gave them all a small wave, the more confident they were, the better. "Time to go, somebody help Shianni."

They didn't move, I frowned and repeated myself, "We have to leave." Still they stood there, what was the matter with them? Soris moved up to me and spoke in a low tone.

"They're frightened of you, isn't that obvious? You're covered in blood and you look like you're dead yourself- give them a moment alright?"

I glared at him, "We don't _have_ a moment- if the city guard pops in here- you and I are **dead** and the girls may or may not be thrown in a dungeon just because they were here." I turned to look at the scared girls. "Now listen to me and MOVE!"

They gasped and carried Shianni between them, heading for the door. Soris spoke up, "I'll be the rear guard, I can't wait to be rid of this place." I nodded and strode down the hall quickly, ignoring the pain in my thigh and arm. I noticed the girls flinch as I passed them and didn't care. _One way or another, they're coming home._

* * *

I have no idea how nobody sighted us as we returned to the Alienage. Soris and I didn't even ditch the armor or weapons we'd taken. Soris and Shianni kept asking me if I needed to rest, but I refused. I wouldn't stop until we were all back in the Alienage. I let out a breath as we crossed the bridge, finally back home.

I also collapsed. The poultices had worn off a while ago, I was really, really tired. I did manage to stay conscious as Valadrian and Duncan helped drag me to a wall and set me against it, out of sight of anyone entering the Alienage. I heard Valadrian ordering the girls off, although his exact words were lost on me. Soris meanwhile was explaining what had happened while Duncan knelt before me, looking into my eyes.

"So, do you think you'll live?"

I groaned in response, "Probably, I haven't had an easy way out yet- it'd be a shame for that to start now." I heard shouts off in the distance.

"The guards! The guards are here!" _If the Maker exists, he hates me._

A full squad of guards marched into the Alienage, a score of armored humans led by a captain with a white beard that spoke of years in his field. The head guard stepped forwards as Valadrian addressed him.

"Good evening captain, how can we be of service to you?"

"Don't play coy with me, Elf." By not calling us 'knife-ears' I already hated this human less than most. I heard the human raise his voice, "Everyone listen up, the Arl's son is dead in a river of blood coming from his estate! I need names and I need them now- otherwise people are going to take this into their own hands!"

Valadrian was never going to talk his way out of this. Duncan must've seen something in my face, "No easy way out you say?"

I stood upright and stepped out from behind my cover, drawing the attention of- well- everyone within eye-shot. I imagined how I must look in their eyes: pale skin, leather armor stained red with blood, a greatsword taller than I was strapped to my back, and an Elf to boot. I saw some of the guards actually flinch and reach for their weapons. I would've laughed if I didn't think it would hurt too much.

I walked over to the guard captain, noting the silence that had fallen over everyone, human and Elf alike. "I am the one responsible for Vaughan's death." _No sense in dragging Soris down with me._ The guards were astonished.

"You expect me to believe one man did all of that?" _I like this guard more and more, a shame he's going to be the death of me._

Valadrian spoke, a dry bit of humor tinging his words, "We are not all so helpless captain."

The captain shook his head, "I don't envy your fate- but you've saved many lives by coming forwards. A lesser man would've hid and let someone else take the fall." I briefly debated selling out Soris but rejected the option immediately. You don't screw over friends and family, it was the first rule you learned as an Alienage Elf, and it was a rule you never broke.

Duncan was suddenly by my side, though I hadn't seen him move. "Captain, a word if I may?"

The captain sighed, almost as if he knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear, "What is it Grey Warden? The situation is well in-hand. We're leaving with the prisoner."

"Be that as it may," Duncan seemed to grow taller and more grim than he had before, "I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription, this man leaves with me." _WHAT?!_

The guard captain had similar sentiments, "Son of a tied down- fine! But I want this Elf out of the city- now!"

Duncan nodded, "It will be done." He turned to me, "Darrian, I intended to recruit you all along. Valadrian was against the idea, that's why your wedding was scheduled today, the day I told him I would be here. But it seems fate has taken a hand in things, come with me."

I was too weak to protest, I simply slumped my shoulders and walked out the gate. I noticed Duncan had reclaimed his sword from Soris. I didn't speak until we had left Denerim. Fortunately, the moment we were outside Duncan turned to me and mentioned we would make camp soon in order to tend to my injuries. I took one last look at the city I had spent my entire life in before walking away- my life as a City Elf had ended- my journey to become a Grey Warden had begun.


End file.
